


Under The Mask

by B_stHelier



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kidnapped, mentions of John, mentions of Sherlock - Freeform, mentions of jim moriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene wakes up in a dark room with no idea what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! :)

The woman began to stir. The room was dark; the only light was from a single dim lamp in the corner of the room. From what Irene (the woman) could see the room was quite large- large enough so that the features of the shadowy figure in the corner of the room were not distinguishable.  
Irene’s arms ached, she tried to move them to relieve the pain but couldn’t. Her arms were stretched high above her head and securely bound to what appeared to be a large metal ring which was set into the wall. Irene flexed her feet and tried to move them as well only to find that they had been similarly bound. She was only slightly comforted by the fact she seemed to be laid on a soft mattress and by the fact that her captor seemed to be kind enough to have arranged pillows in order to support her head. Once again Irene’s muscles strained as she tried to find a weakness in her bindings; something, even if it was only a little bit of slack on a rope, had to be useful to her. She had no idea how she got into this situation, she had nothing to help her to escape the situation (if escape was indeed necessary, she was still uncertain of that given her proclivity for unusual pass times) and had no memory of what may have happened in order for her to be in this situation. The fact that she had no clue pertaining to the identity of her captor meant that she had no idea what she should expect to happen. Irene would always be the first person to admit she had many enemies, she had managed to annoy a great number of powerful people in her time and she didn’t put it past a few of them to be clever enough to find out she was still alive. For all she knew it could even possibly be Moriarty: revenge for messing up his plan so badly. It wasn’t her fault she’d fallen in love with Sherlock Holmes, how could she have avoided it, though if she was being honest, if Moriarty was the one behind her capture she couldn’t be certain that this wasn’t all out of jealousy- the man seemed almost head over heels for the great detective himself. Not that he would ever admit it out loud to anyone, but Irene was good at telling these things, she could easily tell if a person was attracted to or in love with another person, it made her job easier.  
Irene’s mind turned over the situation, thinking up solutions and quickly calculating their chance of success, evaluating the risks and deciding the worth of each solution. Yet again she strained her muscles and tested her bonds, they held fast. There was no chance of working any give into them within a reasonable amount of time.  
Suddenly the shadowy figure in the corner spoke up, “There’s no need to worry Ms. Adler, I assure you the bonds are plenty strong enough.” That voice, she recognized it, though she couldn’t quite remember where from, “I hope you are feeling comfortable Ms. Adler. You may be here for quite some time I do believe.” Irene could almost hear the smirk in the light voice of the other woman; the woman knew full well that Irene was extremely uncomfortable. Irene had no idea how long she had been unconscious but it had clearly been a fair amount of time given how much the muscle in her shoulders and arms ached. She knew she recognized the voice but it was somehow different from the last time she’s heard it, the voice was more detached from any emotion than the last time she’d heard it, the last time she’d heard that voice it was light and joking and rather girly.  
Much to Irene’s shame, she began to consider if screaming for help might be worth a try. Irene drew a long and deep breath and was preparing to scream as much as she could but was cut short by the figure in the corner, “Oh go ahead and scream Ms. Adler, no one will hear you. In fact go ahead and scream- it would make my day.” The shadowy figure gave a short bark of laughter but there was nothing pleasant about the sound, it was dark, it sounded like the sort of laugh that you might hear from Moriarty. It was the type of laugh that indicated that while for the moment in time the woman found the situation amusing she wouldn’t think twice about skinning Irene alive. “Wh-who are you? What do you want with me?” Irene eventually managed to speak after choking back the scream she was about to let go. “Oh Ms. Adler you disappoint me, by all accounts I heard that you were an intelligent woman, you almost got the better of Sherlock Holmes. I had expected more from you.”  
Very suddenly everything snapped into place, she’d heard the voice before. She had been following Sherlock around ‘casing him out’ as Jim put it, she was deciding who may be dangerous to her or might cause trouble for her plans. She’d also seen the woman on a few of the many occasions during which she had followed Sherlock around London, she’s taken to doing that since her most recent ‘death’ after all she had very little else to do no she was ‘low profile’.  
Irene struggled with her realization; the voice still didn’t fit in with her memories of the person. “Recognize me yet Ms. Adler? I know I’ve spotted you lurking around following Sherlock several times. It didn’t take much to convince John to tell me who you were. It’s all with good intentions to the great Mr Holmes after all isn’t it? And you made a grave mistake coming back to London. I knew you weren’t dead, but when I saw you traipsing behind Sherlock again, I knew I couldn’t let you go and hurt him again.” The shadowy figure rose from its chair and edged forward into the circle of light. Irene’s eyes widened in fear as she realised that she was right and with the realisation that she had clearly been very wrong to dismiss this person as a threat.  
“You should be honored Ms. Adler, not many people ever get to see this part of me. Very few people get to see ‘under the mask’ I suppose you could say. Even fewer live to tell the tale,” That laugh again, the same one as earlier, “None of them as a matter of fact lived to tell the tale. Do not fear Ms. Adler, I am a gracious host. I shall return shortly with some food and drink for you. We don’t want you to go hungry now do we?” With that Molly Hooper turned and exited the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. Comment if you like or with suggestions.


End file.
